Les défis de Sevysnow
by fumseck-62442
Summary: Vous trouverez ici mes réponses à certains défis d'une communauté LJ. Généralement du HGSS.
1. Avis

Juste un petit mot pour vous expliquer ce que vous allez découvrir dans ces histoires. Tout ce que je poste ici sont des histoires, plus ou moins courtes, qui sont des réponses aux différents défis de la communauté Sevysnow sur Live journal.

Le lien vers la communauté se trouve dans mon profil, je vous invite à y faire un tour, surtout si vous êtes une adepte du grand Severus Snape, vous en aurez pour votre argent

Je mets le rating en M, il y aura de tout mais je préfère mettre le rating le plus haut afin d'éviter des problèmes. Et pour finir, un grand merci à Septentrion qui corrige la plus part de mes écrits et sûrement tous ceux que vous verrez ici. Si vous ne connaissez pas encore ses propres histoires, dépêchez-vous de vous y rendre, elle a un style très agréable à lire et des idées rocambolesques. Comme se servir de Pattenrond pour réunir Hermione et severus !

Allez, fini l'encart pub, je vous laisse à mes petites bêtises.


	2. Fraises glacées

**Fraise glacée**

**Défi **: La panoplie de Sev

**Type **: Drabble (300 mots)

**Paring **: Hermione/Severus

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Et bien non, Sev ne m'appatient toujours pas, ce n'est pas faute de le vouloir . Donc les persos sont à JK Rowling

Mille fois merci à **sptentrion1970** pour ses commentaires et sa correction orthographique.

**Fraise glacée (300 mots)**

Severus fouillait les armoires de la cuisine qu'il partageait avec Hermione depuis maintenant deux ans.

-Tu cherches quoi, Sev ?

-Heu, tu sais les petites boites avec des trous que tu as rapportées de chez tes parents.

-Avec des trous ?

-Oui, tu m'avais dit que ça permettait de faire des morceaux de glace.

-Les bacs à glaçons ?

-C'est ça, tu sais où ils sont ?

Hermione trouva ce qu'il cherchait, mais avant qu'elle put lui demander pourquoi il en avait besoin, Severus disparut dans son laboratoire. Elle prit le temps de tout ranger, lorsqu'elle referma la dernière armoire, son maître de potion préféré entra avec fracas dans la cuisine et déposa les bacs à glaçons dans le freezer. Il lança un regard concupiscent à Hermione qui sentit un frisson remonter tout le long de son échine. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'éclaircir cette situation maintenant, ses parents l'attendaient pour dîner. Elle se promit d'éclaircir tout ça en rentrant le soir.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement vers 19h00, Hermione découvrit un chemin de petites bougies qui l'amenaient à sa chambre. Elle découvrit avec plaisir que Severus lisait le dernier article de potion magazine, moulé dans son boxer le plus sexy.

-Tu as juste le temps de te déshabiller et de t'allonger lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille, juste avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il revint avec les bacs à glaçons.

-Sev, qu'est-ce …

-Chut, laisse-moi jouer s'il te plait.

Il laissa glisser le premier glaçon le long du cou d'Hermione, juste avant de capturer le tracé glacé et humide entre ses lèvres afin de le réchauffer.

-Haaaaa, Sev, c'est, c'est, …

-Apparemment ma potion aphrodisiaque te plait. Goût fraise, excellent. Si j'en crois une certain Darklinn(1), tu aimes jouer avec les fraises.

(1) voir la splendide fic de **darklinn**, Salade de fruits

* * *

Fait-il froid ou chaud? Tel est la question? J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé? En 300 mots, ce serait dommage aussi 


	3. Introduction

**Thème **: Biographie  
**Titre **: Introduction  
**Type **: drabble  
**Pairing **: Severus/Surprise  
**Rating **: K+ pour allusion  
**Nombre de mots** : 142  
**Disclaimer **: Sev est encore et toujours à JKR, j'ai beau l'appellé, il ne vient pas 

Avant toute chose, mille mercis à **septentrion1970** pour sa relecture. 

**Introduction (142 mots)**

Fais attention, mon petit Sev, c'est un moment crucial ! Tu viens juste d'en finir avec le chapeau, tu entres doucement. Fait attention à la douce et fine pellicule ! Tu ne dois pas blesser, juste perforer en douceur. Voilà ! Comme ça, c'est parfait.

J'adore retirer mon ustensile tout doucement et profiter du plaisir au maximum.

Mmmm, il est bien humide, à point ! Je vais pouvoir introduire mon biscuit et profiter de ce délice jusqu'au bout. Lentement mon Sev, n'oublie pas, il doit s'imprégner assez pour te procurer ensuite un bien-être incommensurable, mais pas trop, il ne faut pas qu'il devienne mou.

Hoooooo ! Extraordinaire, c'est succulent, le paradis sur terre. Et dire que les novices lui préfèrent les soldats de pain. Et bien non ! Je dis qu'un bon œuf à la coque se mange avec des biscuits au beurre !


	4. Joyeux Noël

Au départ, ce texte devait être pour le défis cucurbitacé de Sevy'sNow mais je me suis trompée dans une des contraintes

**Type :** drabble

**Hors défis :** je me suis trompée dans une des exigeance du défis de ce mois tant pis

**Rating :** G

**Paring : **Severus/Hermione

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR blablabla

* * *

**Joyeux Noël (133 mots)**

Lorsque Hermione entra dans les cachots de son mari et le découvrit occupé à décorer l'arbre de Noël, elle prit peur.

-Mais qu'avez-vous fait de mon Severus ! Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à préparer une fête et des réjouissances collectives ! Qui êtes-vous !

Le regard noir que lui lança l'individu la fit sourire.

-C'est original de le décorer avec des mini-citrouilles. C'est très coloré.

En disant cela, Hermione se retourna de nouveau vers son homme en le détaillant sous tous les angles.

-Profite de ma journée de bonté, dit-il. J'ai même donné cinq jours de congés aux elfes de maisons. Et ils ont accepté, dit-il en lançant un regard narquois à l'arbre illuminé.

Hermione s'assit sur le divan.

-Je dois être au milieu d'un rêve, je ne vois pas d'autres explications !


	5. Les cornichons

**Type :** drabble

**Hors défis :** je me suis trompée dans une des exigeance du défis de ce mois tant pis

**Rating :** G

**Paring : **Severus/Harry

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR blablabla

* * *

**Les cornichons (133 mots)**

-Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantations idiotes dans ce cours. Aussi, je m'attends à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à la science subtile et à l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions...

-Sev, c'est déjà comme ça que tu as fait ton entrée quand je suis arrivé en première année. C'est la vingt-cinquième fois que tu dis la même chose. Même tes futurs cornichons vont comprendre. Il faut que tu accepte ta maladie. Beaucoup de gens vivent avec un alzheimer …

-Je ne suis pas handicapé, Harry !, répondit le professeur en faisant un mouvement de baguette vers son amant.

Un cornichon géant se trouvait à la place de Harry, alors que Severus sortait de sa classe, cape au vent et récitant : Il n'y aura ni baguette magique …


	6. Missiles à têtes chercheuses

Merci à **septentrion1970** pour la relecture et la correction de l'orthographe.

**Titre :** Missile à tête chercheuse  
**Pairing :** SS center  
**Rating : **NC-17  
**Défi :** La réincarnation de Sevy  
**Disclaimer : **Je ne touche rien pour cette histoie, tout appartient à JK Rowling.  
**Nombre de mots : **204

* * *

**Missile à tête chercheuse. (204 mots)**

Mon dieu, il fait tout noir ici. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ha oui, l'autre là haut m'a dit qu'il me renvoyait sur terre ! Pourquoi déjà ? Je ne sais plus ! Il m'a dit : « mon cher Severus, il va être temps que vous provoquiez des frissons de plaisir et non plus des frissons de peur. » Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

Aïe, mes yeux ! Mais cette lumière est trop vive, vous ne pouvez pas …

Hé, bas les pattes, qui vous à permis de poser les mains sur moi ! Non mais ! Et cette lumière ! Enfin ! Il fait un peu plus sombre ! Mais plus humide aussi !

Aaargh !, j'ai la tête qui tourne, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Et cette odeur, ça me rappelle quelque chose, mais quoi ?

_Severus écarquille les yeux de stupeur, c'est une odeur très féminine et très personnelle qui l'entoure. Tout d'un coup, il comprend en quoi il s'est transformé. Et quand _**_Severus découvre son nouveau corps, son sang ne fait qu'un tour_…**

_Quoique, il y a des chances que ce soit plutôt le sang de la jeune femme qui m'entoure, au moins, j'ai gardé mon sexe à piles… _

**  
**


	7. Présentation à la famille

**Type :** drabble

**Hors défis :** je me suis trompée dans une des exigeance du défis de ce mois tant pis

**Rating :** G

**Paring :**Severus/Hermione

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR blablabla

* * *

**Présentation à la famille (118 mots)**

Severus entraînait Hermione au sabre depuis une heure maintenant.

-Je vais te lancer ces vieilles citrouilles et tu vas devoir les couper en deux. N'oublie pas, poignet souple et ferme en même temps.

-Vas-y, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Hermione tranchait les citrouilles comme si elle enfonçait sa lame dans du beurre. Rien ne l'arrêtait, sauf…

-Severus, cette citrouille vient de crier !

-Ne dit pas de bêtises.

-Viens voir! Et qui plus est, elle saigne ! J'ai même l'impression qu'elle me regarde comme toi.

-C'est la seule chose dont j'ai hérité, dit l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

-Severus ?

-Hermione, je te présente mon géniteur. Père, je te présente ma femme.


	8. Un Severus acidulé

**  
****Titre : **Un Severus acidulé  
**Pairing : **SS center  
**Rating :** K ou G  
**Défi :** La réincarnation de Sevy  
**Disclaimer :** Je ne touche rien pour cette histoie, tout appartient à JK Rowling.  
**Nombre de mots : **193

Merci à **septentrion1970** pour la relecture et la correction de l'orthographe.

**Un Severus acidulé (193 mots)**

**Quand Severus découvre son nouveau corps, son sang ne fait qu'un tour_…_**

_Mais je suis tout jaune ! Et tout rond, c'est quoi cette histoire encore ! Vous êtes trop acide, apprenez à vous aciduler, c'est ce qui était écrit sur le papier du biscuit chinois. Et puis après, je suis mort, étouffé par la friandise. Moi qui n'en mange jamais._

_Je vois d'une drôle de manière en plus, comme si tout ce qui m'entourait se passait à travers un prisme, ou du verre, quelque chose comme ça. _

_Cette voix, c'est celle de Dumbledore ! Il n'est pas mort lui ? C'est quoi cette grosse chose rose qui s'approche trop près de moi ? Sa main, elle me prend, mon dieu, je suis minuscule par rapport à lui. Il ouvre la bouche, pouah !, c'est dégoûtant cette langue qui me chatouille, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeurk. _

_Je sens le citron ! Ha mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, foi de Severus Snape, je ne vais pas me laisser faire sans réagir !_

_-Aïe, je me suis cassé une dent sur mon bonbon, dit Dumbledore._

_Bien fait, na ! Pas besoin de me manger !_


	9. L'anniversaire le plus phantasma gore hi

**Titre : **L'anniversaire le plus Phantasma Gore Hic de Severus

**Défi** : L'anniversaire le plus … de Severus Snape  
**Rating** : PG  
**Pairing** : SS?  
**Nombre de mots** : 306  
**Disclaimer** : Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling

**L'anniversaire le plus Phantasma Gore Hic de Severus (306 mots)**

Un pari est un pari mon cher Severus ! Vous avez trente ans aujourd'hui et vous aviez dit que si vous atteigniez cet âge, vous boiriez une bouteille de whisky entière, et d'une seule traite.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de faire un pari pareil avec ce vieux fou ! Et ce château qui n'arrête pas de tourner en rond, il m'énerve ! Et puis, il faut que je me soulage. A croire que c'est diurétique ce truc. Si je pisse dans un coin du château, je sens qu'un élève va passer. Y'en a marre là !

-Je veux pisser !

-Il y a justement des toilettes ici beau prince.

-Oh ! Une sirène.

-Hihi. Viens beau prince, je vais t'aider à te soulager.

-Me soulager ?

Il y a bien longtemps qu'une jolie fille ne m'a pas parlé comme ça ! Allez mon Sev, un peu de cran, remet-toi sur des guibolles et fonce, tu as une ouverture.

-J'arrive beauté aquatique.

_Fichue porte, il en a des ces idées Albus ! Des portes comme dans les films de cow-boy moldus qu'il disait. Vous verrez, c'est marrant, elles sont auto-battantes. Sur ce coup-là, rien à redire, elles n'arrêtent pas de bouger._

« Plouf ! »

_Plouf ?_

-Elle est partie, vite la rejoindre dans son monde.

Elle est étroite sa piscine, heu son lac, je ne sais passer que la tête ! Je sais que le whisky fait grossir mais quand même. Groumpf … blurb … ppppfffff … Remonte Sev, tu te noies !

-Que fais-tu beau ténébreux, tu ne saurais pas passer par la cuvette, tu n'es pas mort. Mais je suis flattée que tu veuilles me rejoindre.

Cuvette ? Mimi Geignarde ? Au secours ! Je sais maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas atteindre mes trente ans ! Je hais Albus Dumbledore !

* * *

Mouais, pas mon texte préféré mais bon 


	10. Proposition

**Titre **: Proposition  
**Type **: Drabble  
**Pairing **: SS/omg  
**Défis **: La saint valentin de Severus Snape  
**Rating **: PG  
**Disclaimer **: Tout appartient à la grande JK Rowling  
**Nombre de mots** : 209

Merci à Septentrion pour le beta

* * *

Mon cher Severus, 

Je profite de cette Saint Valentin pour vous proposer une affaire commune. Comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, je suis toujours à la recherche de brillantes personnes dont la discrétion et le machiavélisme ne sont plus à prouver.

J'ai entendu parler de vous lors d'une de mes ballades dans les beaux quartiers de Londres. Ce cher Roger est encore bleu de panique après avoir entendu le récit de deux jeunes gens qui venaient lui raconter leurs mésaventures pour qu'il en fasse un jeu vidéo. Je n'ai pas tout compris, il s'agissait de Seigneur des Ténèbres et autres joyeusetés.

Lorsque je les ai entendus parler de vous comme d'un ténébreux Seigneur, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de tout mettre en œuvre pour vous rencontrer. Lorsque je vous ai vu pour la première fois, vous étiez en possession d'une boule de poils orange. Tout comme vous, j'adore les animaux et je suis sûre que nous pourrions nous trouver de nombreux points communs. J'aime les hommes robustes, au regard fier et perçant comme l'est le vôtre. Votre aura dégage une telle puissance qu'elle ne peut que me faire frémir de toute part.

Je vous attends avec impatience dans le parc près du métro, ce soir, à 20h00.

Affectueusement.

Cruella d'Enfer

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivis mes bêtises 


	11. Mon cher Severus

**Titre **: Mon cher Severus  
**Type **: Drabble  
**Pairing **: SS/?  
**Rating **: PG  
**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, la veinarde  
**Nombre de mots** : 139

Merci à Septentrion pour le beta

* * *

Mon cher Severus,

Maintenant que tout est fini, tout le monde connaît la vérité sur ton compte, tout le monde sait l'homme admirable que tu es. Bon d'accord, tout le monde n'est pas convaincu, mais moi j'ai toujours cru en toi, j'ai toujours su que tu ne pouvais pas être un traître.

Mais voilà, maintenant que nous nous voyons moins, que je ne peux plus laisser glisser ma plume le long de ton corps, que je ne peux plus te faire dire tous ces mots qui me donnent des frissons jusqu'au plus profond de ma colonne vertébrale, que je ne peux plus t'admirer voltiger dans les couloirs du château, je me meurs.

J'ai besoin de toi, Sev, tu l'essence même de mon histoire, tu es le pilier de mes fantasmes, tu es mon héros.

Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie.

J.K.R.

* * *

Je sais, vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir être à la place de JKR 


	12. Dix ans qu'il attendait ça

**Défi:** les dernières volontés de Sevy  
**Titre : **Dix ans qu'il attendait ça …  
**Genre:** Général  
**Pairing : **SS center  
**Disclaimer:** Severus appartient encore et toujours à JKR, je ne touche rien pour ce ci  
**Nombre de mots:** 585  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

Texte écrit pour le défi : Les dernière volonté de Sev sur sevysnow. Lien dans mon profil.

* * *

**Dix ans qu'il attendait ça … **

Dix ans qu'il y travaillait. Dix ans qu'il attendait ce moment avec impatience. Dans quelques heures, son destin serait scellé à tout jamais. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait prit sous son aile, il ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'il faisait entrer le plus grand traître de tous les temps dans ses propres rangs !

Severus avait perpétuellement un sourire en coin. Il était sûr de lui, son entreprise ne pouvait que fonctionner ! Il avait appris toutes les bases de la vie moldue avec Voldemort lui-même. Le Grand Maître estimait qu'il fallait connaître ses ennemis pour les battre, il organisait donc des séminaires d'immersion dans la vie moldue.

Quand Severus découvrit le potentiel des librairies du monde dit inférieur, il comprit l'erreur de ses condisciples. Ces êtres humains-là n'avaient peut-être pas de magie, mais ils avaient de l'imagination. Ils parvenaient à créer des mondes dits magiques qui les aidaient à s'évader. Quand il sut le succès mondial d'un certain J.R.R. Tolkien, quand il reconnut les fans hystériques qui vénéraient son génie, il trouva sa voie. Lui aussi allait écrire une histoire fantastique. Non seulement elle serait vraie dans son monde, mais il en ferait partie. Il allait s'arranger pour que tous les modus tombent sous son charme !

Il savait qu'il avait l'étoffe du contre-héros, celui qu'on adore détester, qu'on vénère, dont on attend les apparitions à chaque coin de page. Il décida donc d'écrire l'histoire de Harry Potter, le fils de son pire ennemi qui, avec un peu de chance, allait mourir à la fin ! Ainsi, il tiendrait une vengeance supplémentaire.

Ce qui était simple avec son monde, c'est que les créatures magiques en faisaient partie. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'en inventer de toutes pièces. Ce qui lui prit le plus de temps fut de trouver un nom. Il garda Kathleen, le prénom de sa grand-mère, et choisit les lettre J et R qui signifieraient Justice Rogue. Il fouilla l'annuaire moldu et s'arrêta sur le prénom de Joanne et le nom de Rowling. Son pseudo était tout trouvé : J.K.Rowling.

Dix ans qu'il attendait ça. Il était plutôt fier de l'évolution de la situation. La plupart des sondages le décrivaient comme faisant partie du camp de la lumière. De surcroît, dans tous les coins du monde, des gens se réunissaient pour discuter de sa grandeur, de son charisme, de sa voix de velours, de ses mains sensuelles, de sa démarche féline, bref, de son sex-appeal.

Il allait pouvoir laisser son Polynectar dans son armoire : plus besoin de parader dans le corps d'une blonde qui sourit trop souvent à son goût. Il avait eu une idée commerciale du tonnerre : raconter que la saga avait sauvé sa fille de la famine ! Tous les tabloïdes étaient tombés dans le piège. J.K.Rowling était devenue une mère courage, tandis que lui remplissait son coffre de Gallions.

Il savait que les retombées dans le monde sorcier ne se feraient pas attendre. Il s'imaginait déjà recevant l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, le poste de Ministre de la Magie, des demandes en mariage à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, bref sa vie allait enfin commencer !

Dix ans qu'il attendait ça. La fin était proche. Dans quelques heures, des centaines de personnes, complètement sous l'emprise de son récit, allaient découvrir que le jeune Potter n'était qu'un futur mage noir en puissance et que le seul vrai héros était lui, Severus Rogue !

Il allait enfin être reconnu à sa vrai valeur : Sauveur du Monde !


	13. Eloge cinq étoiles

Titre : Eloge cinq étoiles  
Défi : Eloge funèbre  
Pairing : SS/HG  
Rating : NC-17  
Disclaimer : HP appartient à JKR, je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait l'esprit assez tordu pour écrire ceci  
Nombre de mots : 146

Vous avez bien lu, c'est une éloge funèbre en NC-17

**Eloge cinq étoiles **

Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que la belle

guerre est finie.

Hermione et moi-même avons

le chagrin de vous dire que Potter a reçu un

baiser. Nous avons goûté au plaisir de

chasser les Détraqueurs de Grande-Bretagne,

la chair, les sens en effusion

dans cette course-pousuite pour la vengeance,

et les membres tendus

nous avons vaincu. En l'honneur de Potter,

j'ai introduit

une demande d'ordre de Merlin 1ère classe ainsi qu'

une grande, solide et charismatique

plaque commémorative. Je demande à ce que chacun soutienne sa co-

pine. Elle a eu le souffle saccadé

suite à cette perte insurmontable et tragique,

les joues rouges

de pleurs, de chagrin et de rage. Elle pense à notre liberté

et la satisfaction d'avoir

combattu les Forces du Mal, et

connu un homme

aussi fort que Potter. Je vous demande de l'honorer et de vous repentir,

comme moi.

* * *

Pour les personnes qui se demandent encore où se trouve le NC-17, je vous propose de relire ce texte en ne lisant qu'une ligne sur deux 


	14. Plan B

**Titre **: Plan B.  
**Auteur **: Ben moi pardi, en voilà une bête question.  
**Défi **: La chapitre maudit  
**Disclaimer **: Le paragraphe en italique est tiré de HP7 qui appartient à JKR.  
**Rating **: PG-13 pour allusions.  
**Pairing**: SS/ HG.  
**Nombre de mots** : 1057.

**Plan B **

_" Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait, pourquoi il s'approchait du mourant. Il ne savait même pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait en voyant le visage livide de Snape et ses doigts qui essayaient d'étancher la plaie sanglante de son cou. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et baissa le regard vers l'homme qu'il haïssait. Les yeux de Snape se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsque Harry se pencha, Rogue saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui.  
Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge._

_- Prenez-... les... Prenez-... les..._

_Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Snape. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry savait ce que c'était, mais ne savait que faire..."_

Heureusement pour lui, Hermione avait plus de réflexe. Peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait plus concernée par les efforts surhumains de Severus. Elle sortit rapidement une fiole vide de sa poche et recueillis le fruit bleuté des joues de son amant. Elle lui caressait les cheveux pour l'aider à s'apaiser. Le flacon se remplit rapidement. Elle le déposa bien au chaud à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Harry regardait les gestes de son amie sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Depuis quand avait-elle de la tendresse pour Snape ? Cet homme n'était que le meurtrier d'Albus, il ne valait pas grand chose. Et puis, surtout, pourquoi récoltait-elle les semences de Snape. Même lui savait que le sperme sacré des sorciers pouvait couler de leurs yeux le moment venu. Elle n'avait quand même pas l'intention de les utiliser !

Hermione se leva, elle prit sa baguette et visa la fenêtre barricadée par de vieilles planches en bois.

-_Diffendo_.

Les planches volèrent en éclats sous la pression du sort. La jeune fille se pencha par l'ouverture toute fraîche et mis ses doigts en bouche pour siffler comme un vulgaire garçonnet. Elle savait au grognement de Severus qu'il désapprouvait ses manières rustres. Elle se tourna vers le corps allongé dans la poussière.

-Arrête de râler cinq minutes, c'est pour ton bien après tout !

Harry avait les yeux qui étaient sur le point de sortirent de leurs orbites. Il avait complètement perdu la parole, incapable de prononcer un simple mot. Même les borborygmes inutiles et complètement infantiles ne voulaient plus sortir de sa bouche. Si Severus avait pu parler et bouger, il aurait prit Hermione dans ses bras, il lui aurait accordé mille points et lui aurait roulé la pelle de sa vie. Juste pour être parvenue à faire taire le nain grincheux à la cicatrice.

-Le voilà, dit Hermione en tendant son bras à un superbe oiseau rouge et or. Bonjour Fumseck, je suis contente de te revoir. Le rogue à besoin de ton aide, tu veux bien lui faire ce plaisir.

L'animal sauta sur le sol et s'approcha de son maître. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il suivait fidèlement son adjoint. Quoiqu'il ait une nette préférence pour la jeune _Griffondor_ et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au sombre maître des cachots, juste pour le voir râler. Il s'approcha du visage de Severus et pencha sa tête pour regarder le fond des yeux de l'homme. Severus savait que l'oiseau le faisait languire juste pour le plaisir, il prit son courage à deux mains et murmura une phrase où seuls les mots « aux petits oignons et au beurre », furent distinct. L'animal sursauta sur place et commença à pleurer le long du cou de l'homme habillé de noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bien aimé Fumseck se retrouvait la gorge entre les mains serrées du maître des potions, le souffle coupé, les ailes battant l'air nauséabond de la pièce. Il faut dire que l'homme n'était pas avare en remerciement et rien de tel qu'une accolade virile pour exprimer ses bons sentiments.

-Severus, il vient de te sauver la vie quand même !

-Je suis certain que le vieux fou lui a donné une mission spéciale : Faire de ma vie un enfer !

Severus lâcha Fumseck qui alla se cacher dans les jupes d'Hermione. Harry retrouva la parole, au grand damne de Severus qui roulait les yeux devant les jérémiades du gamin.

-Mais il est vivant ! Et pourquoi vous connaissez-vous si bien ? Et pourquoi as-tu récupéré sa semence ? Tu ne compte quand même pas tomber enceinte de lui ? Et pourquoi Fumseck est là ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore vous l'a laissé à vous et pas à moi ? Et pourquoi…

Severus Snape n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Heureusement pour le monde sorcier, la compagnie d'Hermione l'avait légèrement adoucit. Il s'était donc contenté de lancer un_Pétrificus Totalus_ sur le gamin. Pourtant _l'Avada Kedavra_ lui démangeait les doigts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? Il n'est pas en état de combattre le vieux fou numéro deux !

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons passer au plan « B ». Tu vas t'allonger, faire le mort et je vais lui lancer un_Oubliette_. Hermione tendit une fiole vers Severus. Tiens, mets les souvenirs dont il va avoir besoin là-dedans. Je vais mettre la fiole dans sa main et il va croire les avoir récoltés.

Severus hésita un instant. Se séparer des souvenirs de Lily n'était pas chose facile. Il allait rouspéter quand il remarqua l'air d'Hermione. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas le même self contrôle que lui. Il jeta donc ses derniers souvenirs de la rousse pulpeuse dans le flacon, s'allongea sur le sol et tira la langue sur le côté. Severus Snape était fan des vieux films de série B moldus, bref il était un piètre acteur muet !

Hermione plaça Harry près de son amant, elle mit la fiole dans le creux de sa main et pointa sa baguette sur son front.

-_Oubliette_.

Elle sortit en courant de la cabane hurlante avant que le _Petrificus Totalus_ ne s'évapore. Elle devait aller se mettre en position, bientôt le sauveur du monde sorcier allait venir. Enfin, Harry allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup quoi. Et il avait intérêt à réussir, trois mois que Severus et elle planifiaient le plan, trois mois qu'elle attendait sa lune de miel. Et il ne valait mieux pas contredire une puissante sorcière en chaleur ! Non mais !

* * *

Je remercie encore les membres de sevysnow qui ont voté pour moi Cette histoire à remporté la troisième place au défi anonyme sur le chapitre 32 des Reliques de la mort (qui tue comme dirait meishkaos) 


	15. Avata ketavra

**Titre **: Avata Ketavra  
**Auteur **: Fumseck62442  
**Défi **: Le 4ème Impardonnable  
**Type **: Fanfic**  
Pairing **: HG/SS  
**Rating **: PG  
**Nombre de mots **: 1.042  
**Disclaimer **: comme d'hab', tout appartient à Mme JKRowling, sauf nos brillantes idées... (et nos mollets gonflés)

**Résumé **: Une variante de l'avada kedavra a été trouvé. 

_**Avata Ketavra** _

_Comment est-ce que ce petit crétin a appris ça ! Ils sont beaucoup trop dans sa famille pour qu'ils aient un partage équitable des neurones. De toute manière il n'était pas là lorsque j'ai jeté le sort, il n'aurait pas pu remarquer la différence, même Potter n'a rien vu !_

_Trois mois que je me triture les méninges pour comprendre. J'ai résisté à leur véritasérum à la fin de la guerre, personne ne devait le savoir. Dommage que je n'aie plus ma baguette, je lui jetterais le même sort, ça l'aidera à mieux comprendre ses recherches._

_Mais comment a-t-il découvert ce secret là !_

-Severus Snape vous comparaissez devant le magenmagot pour le meurtre d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Vous pouvez vous assoire.

En plus, en tant qu'ancien mangemort, j'ai droit à un avocat pro-deo. Le gamin vient de sortir de la fac, il a encore du lait derrière les oreilles. Si Hermione avait pu m'aider, ce serait bien plus facile. Elle me soutient toujours, au grand désespoir du cadet des rouquins d'ailleurs. Au moins, je connais ses motivations. Il peut toujours courir, jamais je ne lui laisserai ma femme.

-Maître Gordon, voulez-vous appeler votre témoin.

-Oui monsieur le président. Nous appelons Ronald Weasley.

Témoin de quoi ? De sa bêtise profonde ? Même pas sûr qu'il se soit rendu compte de sa présence. Comment peut-on être témoin d'un meurtre à l'autre bout d'un château comme poudlard !

-Déclinez vos nom, âge et profession.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, 32 ans, joueur de Quidditch.

Joueur de Quidditch, je me marre ! Il est toujours en troisième ligue, à son âge. Mais bon, les cognards peuvent expliquer son retard mental.

-Racontez-nous ce que vous savez.

-Il y a quelques temps je me suis retrouvé sans domicile. Mon amie Hermione m'a gentiment hébergé quelques temps.

Quelques temps ! Quel euphémisme, il est resté trois jours à la maison, une éternité. J'ai bien cru qu'il ne partirait jamais !

-Je suis de nature insomniaque et le troisième jour au soir, en allant me chercher du lait dans le frigo, j'ai entendu des voix venant de la chambre de mon amie. C'était Snape qui parlait en dormant.

_Gné !_

-Je suis prêt à vous mettre tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu ce soir là dans une pensine.

Un greffier apporta une pensine et Ron s'exécuta. Tout le monde voyait un Severus Snape, une jambe pardessus les draps, ronflant légèrement et la bave coulant au coin de sa lèvre droite. Quelques secondes plus tard, il commença à parler de la dernière visite qu'ils avaient faite, lui et a femme, au couple Potter. Tous s'offusquèrent quand Severus traita leur héros de cornichon invertébré. Tous ricanèrent en voyant le Ron de la pensine changer ses cheveux en vert pâle.

C'était lui, bougre d'idiot. Il m'a fallu trois semaine pour retrouver mes beaux cheveux soyeux.

La conversation changea rapidement de sujet. Severus était à genoux devant une drôle de forme vaporeuse.

-Maître, j'ai trouvé le sort idéal. Tout le monde croira que je lance un avada kedavra mais le cobaye sera toujours en vie, pour quelques heures.

-Explique-moi tout cela mon cher Severus.

-Il suffit de prononcer avata ketavra et le bougre tombera immédiatement dans un coma profond. La particularité de ce sort est que les signes vitaux s'arrêtent pendant trois heures avant de reprendre. Une victime prise à temps passera pour morte.

-Tu veux dire, qu'en plus de le tuer, tu vas le faire souffrir ?

-Oui maître. Le parfait mélange de deux impardonnables.

-Personne ne peut voir la différence ?

-Pas si je prononce rapidement la formule. Le seul inconvénient est que la personne est projetée en arrière, étant donné qu'elle est toujours en vie, le corps réagit encore à l'attaque.

-Ce n'est pas grave, personne ne remarquera ce petit détail. Va mon fidèle.

Ça ne veut rien dire ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai tué Dumbledore intentionnellement – enfin si, un peu quand même mais bon – ça veut juste dire que je faisais parfaitement mon travail d'espion !

La foule s'offusqua et jeta des regards noirs au maître des potions.

Bon, ce n'est pas gagné. Il va falloir batailler ferme. J'espère qu'Hermione n'est pas de leur côté, j'ai besoin qu'elle me croit. Juste pour mon ego masculin. Je me demande ce que mon écervelé d'avocat va dire pour ma défense.

Le président du magenmagot se leva et dit :

-Cette affaire tombe sous la loi patriote, le prévenu va retourner en détention jusqu'au jour où nous voudrons bien lui faire un procès. Messieurs les avocats, merci pour votre collaboration.

_Quoi, ça veut dire quoi tout ça ! Je suis considéré comme un criminel de guerre ?_

-Je demande à ce que soit votée une motion immédiate concernant ce nouveau sort. Et qu'il soit, dès aujourd'hui, considéré comme le quatrième impardonnable et donc interdit d'utilisation.

La motion passa à l'unanimité, Severus fut conduit en prison où il eut droit à la visite de sa femme.

-Hermione, croit-moi, tout ceci est un mensonge.

-Non, Severus, c'est la vérité et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Mais …

-Et je suis au courant depuis près de dix ans.

-Pardon ?

-La prochaine fois, pense à cacher tes notes de recherche ailleurs que dans le conduit d'aération. C'est la cache préférée des journaux intimes.

Severus en eu le souffle soupé.

Non seulement elle avait connaissance de tout ce que j'ai fait mais en plus, elle est restée sans me dénoncer ! Weasley en serait vert de rage s'il savait.

-Je compte bien lui dire. Je ne supporte pas m'être fait avoir par ce petit imbécile arrogant.

_Et elle sait ce que je pense là maintenant, ce que je peux aimer cette femme !_

-Je sais que tu m'aimes. Bon, je vais y aller, il faut que je trouve un moyen de te sortir de là maintenant.

Hermione quitta la prison, laissant un mari souriant. Trois jours plus tard, un homme aux cheveux noir graisseux et une jolie brune débarquaient sur l'île de Madagascar.

-Je hais le soleil. Tu crois que Scrimgeour se remettra de mon évasion ?

-Franchement, j'espère que non. Au fait, Ron ne sortira pas de St Mangoust avant quelques mois, voir quelques années. Un choc post-traumatique paraît-il.


	16. Cela faisait presque deux mois

**Titre **: Cela faisait presque deux mois…  
**Défi **: la mission de noyel impossible de Sevy  
**Pairing **: SS/Sybille  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos et l'histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling  
**Rating **: M  
**Note de l'auteur** : Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ce retard, même si ça devient une habitude pour ma vie webique alors que je déteste ça dans la RL. Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à shaniah, car ça m'amusait de la voir râler parce que quelqu'un avait prit ce pairing. Imaginez la scène, nous sommes devant un chocolat chaud dans un café remplit de coin-coin :

S : « Je râle, quelqu'un a été pus rapide que moi et a pris le pairing de Sybille avec Severus »

F : « C'est dommage pour toi »

S : « J'espère que la personne répondra ! »

Et moi je l'ai fait attendre, méchante que je suis

**Cela faisait presque deux mois…**

Le 24 décembre 1981, à 9h00 précise, Severus Snape frappa à la porte du bureau du grand Albus Dumbledore. Cela faisait presque deux mois que Lily était morte, presque deux mois que le directeur de Poudlard lui avait donné rendez-vous ce matin même. Il allait lui confier le poste de professeur de potion. Deux mois que Severus tournait en rond dans sa maison de Spinner's End, deux mois qu'il essayait de se détruire mais rien n'y faisait. A chaque fois qu'il posait sa baguette sur sa tempe sa main tremblait et il n'arrivait pas à dire les deux mots salvateurs : _Avada kedavra_.

Il avait suffit d'une phrase de la part de Dumbledore pour semer le doute dans son esprit : « Si vous l'aimiez autant que vous le disiez, devenez mon espion et faites tout pour protéger son fils. »

Severus l'avait maudit sur plusieurs générations. Et sans aucun remords vu que le vieux fou était gay et n'avait pas d'enfant. Juste pour le plaisir de le maudire.

Après les salutations de coutume, Severus se dirigea vers les cachots. Il avait refusé que Dumbledore l'accompagne : il savait où se trouvaient ses appartements et il n'avait aucune envie de compagnie. Dumbledore lui avait fait promettre d'être présent pour le réveillon afin d'être présenté au reste du corps professoral et aux étudiants encore présents. Il n'avait pas répondu, son visage était fermé, sans expression. Il déposa sa valise sur son lit et d'un geste de baguette, son unique robe de rechange alla se ranger dans la garde robe. Le reste de sa malle était remplie de grimoires en tout genre qu'il préféra ranger lui-même dans le salon.

Quand tout lui sembla en ordre, il se dirigea vers la tour Nord de Poudlard. Il voulait revoir la petite classe dans le grenier, celle où il passait tout son temps libre avec Lily. Il ne rencontra aucun élève dans les couloirs. Aux bruits de voix venant de l'extérieur, ils devaient faire une énorme bataille de boules de neige devant le lac. Tant mieux pour eux, il aurait été dangereux de contrarier les plans de Severus Snape à ce moment précis. Il passa devant le tableau du chevalier du catogan qui lui lança des « manants » et des « intrus » en pointant la lame d'une lance, trop lourde pour lui, dans sa direction. Severus ne se retourna pas, il en était ainsi à chaque fois qu'il venait dans ce couloir. Il aurait même plutôt été déçu que ce fourbe ne lui lance pas de défi. Tout était comme avant, tout était parfait. Il s'arrêta devant l'échelle quelques secondes, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il empoigna la rambarde de fer et grimpa les quelques marches avant de pousser la trappe et de passer la tête par l'ouverture. Une odeur lui piqua le nez, les murs étaient remplis de tissus colorés disposés sans aucun goût. Il grimpa vite dans son sanctuaire pour le voir rempli de boule de cristal et de poufs en tout genre. Il remarqua au moins trois sources d'encens différentes. Il était évident que quelqu'un avait prit possession de leur antre.

Ses yeux tournaient dans tous les sens, à la recherche de toute forme humaine. Il la remarqua, affalée sur un fauteuil en osier, la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte ; elle ronflait. Il la reconnut tout de suite, c'était elle qui était à l'origine du drame. Si elle avait laissé son immonde bouche fermée, Lily serait toujours en vie. Il avait dégainé sa baguette comme s'il se trouvait sur un champ de bataille, les veines de ses mains palpitaient tellement il serrait son arme. Il allait la tuer, il allait la chasser de cet endroit pur. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'incongrue et…

-Severus, tu as une dette envers moi. Tu dois protéger Harry.

L'enchâlée venait de se lever d'un bond, les yeux fixes, raide comme un piquet. Elle parlait avec la voix de Lily. La main de Severus trembla, il ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un qui avait cette voix là, pas une seconde fois. Ses yeux s'embrumaient, il avait mal au ventre, il avait…

-J'ai dit quelque chose ?

La voix avait changé, elle semblait fragile. Ce n'était plus elle mais l'autre qui s'était réveillée. Severus laissa sa main tomber le long de son corps.

-J'ai cru entendre une voix de femme, vous n'êtes pas seul ? Minerva, c'est vous ? Vous vous cachez de moi n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez peur que je vous dise votre avenir ?

-Je suis seul.

-J'aurais juré avoir entendu une femme parler.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Pardon, mais vous êtes chez moi. C'est à moi de vous poser la question.

-Vous n'avez qu'à lire la réponse dans une de vos boules de cristal !

-Ho, vous voulez que je vous parle de votre avenir ? Il fallait le dire plus tôt, jeune homme !

Trelawney se jeta sur la première sphère à sa portée. Elle ajusta ses châles et tourna ses mains sur la boule en verre, comme si elle la caressait doucement.

-Je vois, je vois, mon pauvre garçon. Mon pauvre, pauvre garçon. Je vous le dis, vous êtes en danger, le sinistros est sur vos pas !

La voyante releva ses yeux de hibou vers Severus, elle avait prit son air grave et compatissant. Lui se retenait de ne pas lui envoyer une lumière verte entre les deux yeux. Il n'était pas certain que Dumbledore apprécierait de devoir trouver un nouveau professeur. Elle venait de se lever et avait prit sa main dans la sienne, en signe de réconfort. Severus ne put résister, il la repoussa violemment contre son divan.

-Ne me touchez pas !

-Mais, mais, je voulais juste être gentille avec vous !

-Vous voulez être gentille ? Vous voulez être gentille ?

Severus ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre, il l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et la plaqua au mur. Il maintenait la fille sous son menton à l'aide de son avant bras gauche, de sa main droite, il arracha les sous-vêtements de la pauvresse. Elle n'osait pas parler, seules des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. C'est en les voyant qu'il se rendit compte de son geste. Il la lâcha et elle glissa le long du mur. Elle était en totale décomposition, lui avait déjà retrouvé son visage neutre et impassible. Lentement, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, il la tourna deux ou trois fois dans ses mains avant de lancer un oubliette à sa nouvelle collègue.

Depuis ce jour, il est de notoriété publique que Sybille Trelawney vit dans son monde et a une mémoire très limitée. Le soir, au repas du réveillon de Noël, elle accueillit chaleureusement son nouveau collègue et lui promit de lui lire son avenir dans une boule de cristal.


	17. Un trou dans le mur

_**Défi 69 : Un trou dans le mur.**_  
**Titre **: Un trou dans le mur  
**Défi **: 69  
**Pairing **: ss/eileen  
**Rating **: PG-13  
**Nombre de mots **: 789  
**Disclaimer **: L'histoire appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que la détourner de temps en temps pour le plaisir.  
**  
**

**Un trou dans le mur (789 mots)**

Une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de son dos, ça faisait maintenant trente minutes qu'il avait caché sa mère dans ce débarras. Il entendait les pas de son père dans le couloir, il entendait ses cris et ses promesses de coups de fouet s'ils ne sortaient pas de leur cachette. Cet abri était la dernière œuvre de sa mère. Elle avait agrandi un trou dans un des murs du couloir, plusieurs sorts le protégeaient, dont un sort repousse-moldu. Elle avait expliqué à Severus qu'il devait s'y cacher si son père commençait à se fâcher, elle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas s'occuper d'elle et de sauver sa peau. Ce jour-là, il lui avait désobéi. Il avait profité du moment où son père était allé chercher des bières dans la cave pour traîner sa mère dans le trou.

Elle était lourde et ne l'aidait en rien, il a du tirer de toutes ses forces pour la faire rentrer. Il avait blessé son bras, elle saignait au niveau de l'épaule. Il avait déchiré son sweat pour lui faire un bandage.

Les pas venaient de s'arrêter juste devant le trou. Severus vit de la poussière tomber dans la pièce, comme si son père avait deviné quelque chose. Il retint sa respiration et serra la main de sa maman très fort. Elle était toute froide, il commença à la frictionner pour la réchauffer. Il lui chuchota des mots doux pour la rassurer, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il avait des frissons partout sur son corps, il avait vu son père frapper sa mère avec un bougeoir en fer forgé, un cadeau de mariage. Son sang coulait le long de ses beaux cheveux bruns, ils étaient devenus poisseux à force mais ça n'empêchait pas Severus de respirer leur odeur. Il aimait sa mère plus que tout, elle était sa raison de vivre, son rayon de soleil.

Il commençait à se sentir un peu mieux, plus calme lorsqu'il entendit un énorme gong. Il sursauta et scruta le petit trou, croyant que son père avait pris une masse pour les retrouver. Rien. Quelques instants de silence, une demi-seconde en fait, lui semblèrent une éternité. Un second bruit sec se fit entendre. C'était l'horloge de Grand-père, dans le salon, il était minuit ! Minuit ! Nous étions le premier janvier 1969, dans quelques jours il aurait neuf ans. Il espérait que sa maman serait assez en forme pour aller faire une longue ballade avec lui.

Lorsque le troisième gong se fit entendre, sa maman prit une profonde inspiration et puis, plus rien. Severus la secoua, rien elle ne bougeait plus. L'enfant commença à pleurer doucement, tout en secouant sa mère pour la faire revenir à elle. Il allait lui donner une grande gifle quand la main d'Ellen arrêta son geste, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son fils. Elle expira une longue bouffée d'air et retomba. A ce moment, Severus et sa maman se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, la pièce magique venait de disparaître.

Son père arriva et les traita de bon à rien. Il donna un coup de pied dans le corps de sa femme en lui disant qu'elle avait intérêt à bouger son gros popotin pour aller faire la vaisselle. Il éructa un énorme rôt et alla s'installer devant la télévision, une bière à la main. Tobias s'y endormi. C'est le lendemain matin qu'il compris que sa femme était morte, quand il la retrouva à la même place que la veille, son fils dans les bras. Il attrapa son fils, se dirigea vers la cave et l'y jeta. Il pris une pelle au passage et alla creuser un trou au fond du jardin, il y largua le corps de sa femme, reboucha le tout et alla se décapsuler une bouteille. Après tout, elle touchait une pension d'invalidité, autant en profiter en ne déclarant pas son décès.

Il oublia, laissa, son fils dans la cave pendant cinq jours. Le garçon eut tout le temps de s'habituer au noir et au bruit des rats qui courraient le long des canalisations. Il était même arrivé à en attraper un, le plus difficile à digérer étant les poils.

Il ne cria pas une seule fois. Quand son père ouvrit la porte il se protégea les mains de la lumière trop aveuglante. Il se leva, se dirigea dans la cuisine et commença la vaisselle. Son père croyait l'avoir puni ! Stupide moldu ! Avec la mort de sa mère, il avait hérité de tout ce qui lui appartenait, même sa bibliothèque secrète, dans la cave. C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec des moisissures de maison. Dans quelques années, son père aurait la mort la plus violente qu'il connaisse !


	18. Le coincoin à son Severus

Titre : Le Coin-coin à son Severus

Défi : Plongeon avec Séverus  
Disclaimer : JKR est et reste la détentrice des droits de la saga

Nombre de mots : 1125

Ami : Rémus

Ennemi : Voldemort

Objet : Coin-Coin

Lieu : Lupanard  
Amant: Lupin

Activité :jouer à chat perché

* * *

Pour commencer je m'excuse pour les fautes éventuelles, ce texte n'a pas été beta-readé. Dans un second temps, je tiens à vous dire qu'on se rapproche plus du threesome que du binome, au cas-où ça ne vous plairait pas

* * *

**Le coin-coin à son Severus**

Un cri assourdissant résonna dans une des chambres du Terrier. Severus Snape, Mangemort notoire et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, venait de se lever en sursaut. Il dévala les escaliers à toutes vitesses et se retrouva rapidement dans la cuisine.

-Où est-il ?, demanda-t-il en regardant Rémus Lupin.

-Qui ?

-Coin-coin espèce d'idiot ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

-Ton canard en plastique ? Je crois que Molly l'a nettoyé à grande eau hier, il doit sécher dans la cour.

-Sécher dans la…

Severus Snape ne continua pas sa phrase et ouvrit la porte qui menait sur la cour. A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'une décharge le parcouras des pieds à la tête. Il se raidit et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête. Rémus eut juste le temps d'arriver pour le récupérer dans ses bras.

-Voyons Severus, Maugrey t'a dit qu'il n'avait pas confiance en toi, il a installé une barrière magique qui t'empêche de sortir. Ça m'étonne que tu ne l'ais pas vu, tu es spécialiste dans ce genre de magie de défense !

Severus était toujours allongé dans les bras du lycanthrope, il se ressaisit rapidement et repoussa le corps chaud qui le retenait.

-Vas me chercher mon canard en plastique !

-Pardon ?

-Tu es sourd Lupin, va me chercher coin-coin et vite !

-Pas la peine de t'énerver pour un jouet jaune.

A la vue du célèbre regard du Maître des Potions, le loup-garou partit la queue entre les jambes à la recherche de l'emplumé siliconé. Il le récupéra dans les bras d'un Gnome qui commençait à baisser son pantalon. Lupin écarquilla les yeux en voyant le membre dressé de la pomme de terre vivante, si les hommes avaient un sexe aussi proportionnel à leur taille, il leur tomberait en dessous des genoux et s'assommeraient avec à chaque érection. Il attrapa la bestiole jaune quand il entendit Severus hurler à la mort suivis du bruit caractéristique de la décharge magique. Cet imbécile venait encore de passer la barrière de Maugrey. Il shoota dans le Gnome qui commençait à lui mordre la jambe et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il rendit son bien à Severus et se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu donnes l'impression que ta vie dépend de ce bout de plastique ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar et j'avais besoin de le retrouver.

-Un cauchemar ? Tu m'as fait tout ce cirque à cause d'un mauvais rêve ?

-Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai cru qu'il était entre les mains de Voldemort. Ils jouaient à chat perché et à chaque fois que Coin-coin perdait, il lui faisait des trucs horribles.

-C'est un canard en plastique, il a été créé pour que les hommes fassent joujou avec lui !

-Les hommes oui mais pas les morts vivants ! Toi aussi tu aurais été malade si tu avais vu cette fasse de serpent lui caresser doucement les poils soyeux avant de lui faire des guili-guili sous le menton.

Rémus se sentit très bête, comme ignorant et incapable de comprendre pourquoi Severus réagissait comme ça. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, son interlocuteur comprit son interrogation et se fit le devoir de tout lui expliquer dans les détails.

-Allonge-toi Lupin, je vais t'aider à comprendre de quoi je parle.

-Pardon ? Tu veux que je…

-Coucher !

Lupin ne demanda pas son reste, il jeta un sort de rembourrage et s'allongea rapidement sur le sol.

-Ferme les yeux.

Le loup-garou s'exécuta et senti une légère pression sur son torse, Severus venait de poser le canard en plastique et commençait à relever son pull. Des frissons parcouraient le bas du ventre du Gryffondor, Severus bougea le canard en plastique et le posa sur le nombril de son ami. Il l'activa et de légères vibrations ondulèrent sur la peau du brun.

-Severus je…

-Tais-toi Lupin ! Tu es juste autorisé à ressentir les choses et rien d'autre.

Le Serpentard continua à déshabiller sa victime, doucement, prenant bien le temps de caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il appuya légèrement sur le canard pour que les sensations soient légèrement plus fortes.

Lupin commençait à sentir de la chaleur dans ses reins et des fourmillements dans son ventre. Il déglutit juste au moment ou Severus s'empara de sa glotte pour l'embrasser. Un son guttural se fit entendre. Lupin se releva et ouvrit les yeux, Severus fut plus rapide que lui, il noua sa chemise pour empêcher Lupin de voir ce qui allait se passer et il appuya sur son torse pour l'obliger à s'allonger de nouveau.

Severus se leva et prit le canard, d'un sort il enleva le reste des vêtements de Lupin. Celui-ci ne savait plus où son compagnon se trouvait, il était excité et apuré en même temps. Il ressentis un léger souffle en dessous de son nombril, dès que le canard fut posé, les vibrations furent plus forte et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Rémus eu un soubresaut, ce qui fit tomber le sex-toy.

-Retourne-toi !

Le loup-garou se retrouva sur le ventre, les fesses légèrement sur élevées afin d'éviter de se faire mal dans son état. Rapidement les vibrations reprirent au sommet du mont que formait son arrière-train. Rémus soupira de nouveau. Severus en profita pour lui caresser le dos en accentuant bien sur les hanches. Il embrassa chaque fesses et retourna de nouveau sa victime. Sans se faire prier, il déposa Coin-coin près d'eux et commença à embrasser son amant. Lupin faisait des tonnes de son de gorge mais ne disait rien, conformément aux ordres de son bourreau. Pourtant le besoin de hurler son envie se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Les dents qui lui labourent les tétons n'y sont pas étrangères, il bouge son bassin dans le but de se trouver plus près de Severus. Il sent l'empressement de son ami contre sa cuisse mais celui-ci ne semble pas vouloir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

-Tu vas arrêter de jouer et te décider à m'envoyer au septième ciel !

-Et bien, il t'en a fallu du temps pour te mettre en rogne Lupin. Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas regretter d'avoir attendu ton tour de carrousel.

Severus s'empara de Rémus et lui donna tout le plaisir qu'il attendait. Il sentit les muscles de son amant qui commençaient à se resserrer autour de lui, il prit Coin-coin et le posa entre le sexe de son ami et son ventre. Rémus ne mit pas plus de vingt secondes à hurler de plaisir, très vite rejoint pas l'homme en noir et un couinement de la boule jaune.

-Tu crois que Coin-coin serait content d'avoir un petit frère ? demanda Rémus à Severus tout en se serrant contre ses deux nouveaux meilleurs amis.


	19. La croisée des chemins

**Titre** : La croisée des chemins  
**Défi **: Sevy à tous prix sur sevysnow  
**Type** : fic  
**Rating** : PG  
**Pairing **: Severus Snape center, Abelforth/Albus  
**Nombre de mots** : 1166

**Disclaimer** : Les persos sont à JKR. Le défis de dernière minutes aux komodos La croisée des chemins

* * *

**La croisée des chemins **

Un bruit de pas rapide dans les escaliers, Albus eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'intrus quand il referma la porte. Il soupira. Ce garçon faisait de bien mauvais choix et il risquait fort de le regretter.

-J'y vais, lui souffla Abe.

Albus se résigna à faire un petit signe de la tête.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? Est-ce que j'ai le poste ?

Albus se retourna vers la jeune fille, il hésita un instant et lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

-évidemment, professeur Trelawney, je ne voudrais pas laisser une si brillante représentante de votre lignée décliner mon offre.

-Il lui a tout raconté Albus.

-Tout ? Tu es certain ?

-Ben non ! Comment est-ce que je saurais exactement ce que la gamine t'a dit ?

Abe déposa deux chopes sur son comptoir, il allait décapsuler la première bierraubeurre quand il remarqua le regard de son frère. Il rangea son attirail et sortit sa bouteille de _Whisky pur Feu_. Quand Albus avait ce genre de tête, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'un remontant. Il servit deux petits verres et but le sien d'une traite. Son frère semblait toujours perdu dans son monde.

-Allez, avale ça. T'en as besoin. Après on causera. Je m'en vais t'expliquer tout ce que le gamin a dit à l'autre.

Albus sourit, but son verre et regarda Abe lui en servir un second.

-J'ai l'information Maître.

-Es-tu certain de ce que tu avances, Severus ?

-Je l'ai entendu de la bouche du vieux fou lui-même.

Lord Voldemort fit un grand pas en avant et posa sa main sur la joue de son fidèle serviteur pour l'aider à se relever. Le contact avec sa peau faisait frissonner Severus, elle était froide malgré la puissance de la magie qui la parcourait. Heureusement pour lui, à vingt ans, Severus Snape était déjà l'un des meilleurs Occlumens du monde magique. Seul le Maître et lui s'étaient rendu compte de sa réaction. Il valait mieux que les Mangemorts présents ne se rendent pas compte du dégoût de Severus, surtout Bellatrix…

-Il parlait avec une fille Maître. Elle faisait une prédiction.

-Je t'écoute, Severus.

L'empressement de Voldemort se faisait légèrement sentir. Severus se dépêcha de lui raconter qu'un enfant allait bientôt naître et que ce chérubin aurait le pouvoir de détruire son Lord. Que ce rejeton serait le résultat de deux personnes l'ayant combattus par trois fois et qu'il naîtrait fin juillet.

-Je vois, dit le Lord.

Severus frémit une seconde fois. Un sourire machiavélique prenait forme sur son visage. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le Lord savait.

-Potter ! Un Sang Pur comme lui, quel gâchis. Tant pis, il a choisit le côté des perdants, après tout.

-Maître, puis-je me permettre de vous demander une audience privée ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dit à ce moment-là ?

-Nope. Les sorts de protections devenaient sensibles. L'autre a baissé sa garde quelques secondes, il voulait tellement savoir ce que le gamin avait à dire. C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas repéré. Mais dès que j'ai senti le picotement dû au retour de magie, je suis parti.

-Tu as bien fait. J'en sais déjà plus que ce que je n'espérais. Merci Abe.

-Tracasse pas, je sais comment tu vas me dédommager. Tu reprends la donzelle dans ton château ce soir ! Elle m'a déjà annoncé trois fois que j'allais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Une fois, c'est marrant mais là, ça devient lourd.

Albus sourit dans sa barbe. Il était plutôt content que sa relation avec son frère se soit améliorée depuis quelques années. Il avala son dernier verre de Whisky et proposa à Sybille de l'accompagner dans ses nouveaux appartements. Au loin, derrière le bar, Abe crachait dans ses verres pour les nettoyer.

Les Potter étaient morts. Severus Snape avait bien essayé de prévenir Albus Dumbledore mais celui-ci n'avait pas pu agir à temps. Le garçon avait fuit le bureau de son ancien directeur, pour ne réapparaître que deux semaines plus tard.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était là, sous la pluie. Albus l'avait remarqué tout de suite, mieux, il avait senti sa présence. Juste à l'orée du parc, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années, de longs cheveux noirs et le visage perdu cherchait la force de faire les derniers pas qui le mèneraient à la vérité. Il allait devoir se confronter à ses actes. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, au moins il la retrouverait. Il avait honte, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout était morte à cause de lui. il n'était pas chagriné par la mort de James Potter, mais _son_ fils était orphelin.

Il avait honte, car sa Némésis avait sacrifié sa vie pour sa femme et son enfant et lui, il les avait menés à l'abattoir. Il avait tué l'être le plus pur au monde.

Un éclair zébra le ciel. Severus se décida à faire les derniers pas qui le mèneraient vers sa délivrance. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs du Château, comme si Poudlard avait mit toutes ses chances de son côté, avait tout fait pour que le gamin arrive à la porte du directeur sans partir en prenant ses jambes à son cou. Severus ne le remarqua même pas. Il avançait, tête baissée. Il ne regardait pas où il allait mais il se retrouva devant la gargouille directoriale. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le monstre de pierre, celui-ci bougea pour laisser place à un escalier tournant. Severus l'emprunta et se retrouva rapidement devant Albus Dumbledore.

-Entre, mon garçon. Assied-toi près du feu, tu vas tomber malade.

_Tomber malade ? Je me fous de tomber malade. Dans quelques heures je serai mort !_

Albus activa sa cheminée, ne regardant pas le jeune homme. Une longue chanson émergea des flammes avant que celles-ci ne semblent prendre possession du bureau. Un oiseau de feu volait allègrement dans la pièce. En le regardant, Severus avait l'impression que ses derniers doutes disparaissaient. Il raconta tout ce qu'il savait à Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'écouta attentivement, ne lui laissant oublier aucune information capitale.

-Voilà, vous savez tout. Maintenant je vais me retirer et disparaître à jamais.

-Un instant, mon garçon.

Severus se figea dans son mouvement avant de se rassoire dans le fauteuil.

-Vous payez le prix fort de votre trahison à Lily Potter.

Severus senti son cœur se rompre. Les mots dits aussi crûment étaient plus violents que tous les _Endoloris_ qu'il avait subis. Ses mains se crispaient sur les accoudoirs, son estomac remontait dans sa gorge.

-Mais vous n'avez pas encore effacé votre dette !

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Severus savait ce qu'il allait lui demander et il prit les devants.

-D'accord, je serai votre source. Je vous dirai tout ce que je sais sur le fonctionnement des Mangemorts…

Albus eut encore ce petit sourire. Celui qui allait agacer, bien des fois, Severus au cours des dix-sept ans à venir. C'est ainsi qu'une histoire d'amitié improbable entre un Mangemort et le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix naquit.


	20. Merdum Totalum

**Titre **: Merdum totalum  
**Défi **: Premier prix sur sevys now  
**Type **: fic  
**Rating **: PG  
**Pairing **: Severus Snape center  
**Nombre de mots** : 717  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR.

* * *

**Merdum Totalum**

Depuis qu'il était devenu Mangemort, il avait entendu parler du « Premier prix ». La récompense ultime. Celle qui ferait de son détenteur le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour le gagner. Les seules personnes qui le convoitaient étaient les rustres, comme Bellatrix ou les Carrow. Il les avait même vus faire un concours de _Doloris_. Espérant que celui qui jetterait le _Doloris_ le plus utile attirerait l'attention du Lord. Severus n'aimait pas ce genre de jeux. De plus, il ne voulait que les autres Mangemorts se retournent contre lui. Trop de risque pour sa couverture.

Mais ce jour-là, au moment précis où il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, il sut. Sa promesse allait le propulser au premier rang. Il hésita. Quelques secondes. Le temps que le vieux fou l'implore. Alors son geste était devenu mécanique.

_Avada Kedavra._

Il marqua la fin de son geste par un arrêt. Juste une seconde. Ça lui parut une éternité. Maintenant il devait fuir. S'éloigner de Potter qui était toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ce sale gamin ne savait toujours pas fermer son esprit. Et la mort d'Albus allait supprimer le sortilège d'entrave qui le maintenait en place.

Il attrapa la manche de Malfoy pour l'entraîner dans son sillon. Il ne voyait pas les sorts fuser autour de lui. Il sentit juste l'odeur de cochon brûlé quand un _Stupéfix_ lui coupa une mèche de cheveux. Il continua, encore et encore. Une seule pensée hantait son esprit.

Et si mon acte venait de me faire perdre ma dernière chance d'exterminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Lupin lui fit face au détour d'un couloir. Il le remarqua à peine. Il lança un sort d'enlisement sous ses pieds, comme s'il fouettait une mouche en plein vol. Il courut et sauta au-dessus du loup-garou.

Je dois garder le contrôle. Il est hors de question que j'aie tué Dumbledore pour rien. Pas une seconde fois. Pas après Lily. Je dois rester hors de portée des autres.

Hagrid lui courut après, un parapluie rose tendu en guise d'arme. Severus savait ce qu'il contenait. Un geste, simple, fluide, efficace. Le géant trébuche. Il ne devait pas le tuer. Ce gros balourd était important. Il devait rallier les Géants à la cause de l'Ordre.

Bellatrix ne doit plus fouiner dans mes affaires. Et si…

Potter est derrière lui. Il tente de lui lancer un _Levi-copus._

_Imbécile, débutant, incapable._

Un _Sectumsempra_.

Severus se retourne, le désarme et lui fait la leçon. Une dernière fois. Et quand le gamin le traite de lâche. Il sait. Il sait que sa vie va devenir un enfer. Autant que la sienne. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de remettre ce morveux à sa place. Il sait que leurs destins sont liés à jamais. Il sait que les yeux verts qui ont signifié sa perte sont ceux qui devront sauver tous les autres. C'est pourquoi il ne l'a pas blessé ce soir-là. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Sale petit con !

Il transplane, directement dans le champs près du refuge du _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Malfoy pleurant et tremblant à son bras. Il laisse le gamin tomber sur le sol, sans se soucier de lui. Il va faire son rapport. Son Maître l'attend. Il ne peut pas lui mentir sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Il sait déjà. Il s'agenouille et attend la permission de parler.

Rien.

Silence.

Le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ fait un geste lent de sa baguette. Un trophée à la mode moldue apparaît devant Severus. Le Maître fait tout un discours sur l'efficacité de son plus fidèle serviteur. Il envoie quelques _Doloris_ aux autres incapables tout en persiflant que c'est honteux qu'il ait du attendre cinquante ans avant de trouver un Mangemort capable de penser intelligemment par lui-même.

Merde. Ils vont me saigner à blanc pour ça.

Et c'est là que son espoir secret prend forme. Le Maître lui donne droit à une faveur. Sa lèvre inférieure s'étire en un léger sourire. Il venait de trouver la solution pour se débarrasser de Bellatrix. Heureusement pour lui, le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ n'aimait pas les incompétents non plus. La famille Black-Malfoy allait passer les prochains mois enfermé au Manoir Malfoy. Il allait pouvoir continuer sa mission tranquillement. Enfin, il se comprenait.


	21. Pour vou édai

**Titre **: Pour vou édai Titre : Pour vou édai  
**Défi **: Lettre d'embauche sur sevys now  
**Type **: drabble  
**Rating **: PG  
**Pairing **: SS/omg  
**Nombre de mots** : 207  
**Disclaimer **: Les persos sont à JKR

* * *

**Pour vou édai**

Goil Graigori

Sousol de Poudlard, Sal comune de Serpentard.

Nivau d'étude : Poudlard, 7 ens.

Capasité : Je peux cogné fort. Je sé lancé le sortilaige _Doloris_.

Hobis : Servir le Mètre, mourir pour lui.

Mesieu le directeur,

Je me suis di qu'avec vos nouvel fonction vous n'aurez plus le temps de servir le Mètre comme il faut. Alor je vous propose de vous servir de moi pour les tache les plus difisils. Je né peur de rien et je suis le meileur dans mon domène.

Je sauré mater les petit con come londuba qui ose salir la mémoir du Mètre. J'ai des idé pour que les otre élèvs travail avec nous.

Je vè leur dir que je tien leur parent caché et qu'il doive fer se que je di. Que si il n'aide pas le Mètre, je tueré leur parent. Je vè aussi leur lancé le sortilège _Doloris_ pour qu'il écoute.

Aprè j'ai pas d'otre idé mais je sais que vous oui. Alor ? Vous voulé bien que je soi votre assistan ? Draco il di que je peu vous demander, il a mem souri en disan que ce serè dix vers tisant. Vous m'en diré plus sur s'est ver hein ?

Votre amit

Grégrit Gol

* * *

Evidemment, les fautes d'orthographes font partie du texte. Inutile de me conseiller une bêta...


End file.
